Christmas Fics 2012
by HopeCoppice
Summary: A couple of presents for people. Specifically, Werepuppy and redrachxo. Slash in chapter 2.
1. All I Want For Christmas

**A Christmas gift for Werepuppy. Prompt: 'All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Fangs'. Enjoy! Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

"What do you want for Christmas, Vladdy?"  
The two-year-old heir to the Dracula throne looked up at his father with adoring eyes and began to babble.  
"I wanna toy sword anna shield anna rocking horse, anna... anna... a... anna hellhound on wheels." The Count smiled; he could acquire all of those things with relative ease.  
"Well, if you're a good little hellraiser, maybe Santa will come." Vlad beamed excitedly and scuttled away to tell his mother all about it.

"And what do _you _want for Christmas, Ingrid?" She looked up from her colouring - her red crayon was almost worn out, but Spot the Dog looked thoroughly well-vampired - and her whole face lit up."  
"What, me?" He nodded, and the four-year-old climbed into her father's lap as he sat on his throne.  
"Go on, then, tell me what you want." She didn't even have to think about it.  
"I want to be a proper vampire. All I want for Christmas is my fangs." He chuckled fondly.  
"You'll have to wait for them, I'm afraid. Is there anything else, in the meantime?" She frowned thoughtfully, then smiled again.  
"A throne?" He ruffled her hair.  
"You ask for the impossible, Ingrid. So delightfully unreasonable." Her face fell; she didn't understand all the long words but she was pretty sure her father's tone of voice meant 'no'. He leant in to whisper in her ear, ruffling her hair as she squealed. "How about if we ask Santa to get you a proper princess crown?" She beamed up at him, just as her brother had, and rested her head contentedly on his chest.  
"Love you, Daddy."


	2. Mistletoe

**This is a Christmas present for redrachxo - prompt: 'Vlerty + mistletoe' - but I hope you all enjoy it! Merry Christmas! Slash.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Looking for anything specific up there, B?" The older vampire was staring up at Vlad's ceiling, and it wasn't, as Vlad had often imagined, because he was lying in his coffin recovering from intense physical exertion. He glanced around one last time before reluctantly lowering his eyes to meet Vlad's.  
"No, nothing. You said you wanted to talk to me?" The Chosen One nodded.  
"It's almost Christmas, and Dad's been putting ideas in Wolfie's head about leaving a breather out for Santa. I need your help convincing him cookies would be better." Bertrand frowned.  
"Why me?"  
"You're the smartest vampire I know. He'll listen to you." The older vampire seemed somewhat mollified by this.  
"Fine. Although a breather _is_ traditional."

* * *

"Thanks. Crisis averted."  
"You're lucky you're the Chosen One. Usually I'm a stickler for tradition." He glanced up as they entered the throne room, searching the ceiling for - well, Vlad couldn't think what, actually.  
"Even Christmas traditions?" Bertrand gave him an oddly significant look.  
"Even /breather Christmas traditions."

After dinner, Bertrand disappeared looking oddly dejected. Vlad wondered why, but didn't ask, opting instead to go and add even more tinsel to his room.

"Vlad, we should train." It was getting late when Bertrand appeared in his doorway; Wolfie had already set out his cookies and soy blood for Santa and gone to bed. Vlad had been bored enough to start thinking about turning in himself, but it seemed that wouldn't be an option.

All traces of Bertrand's earlier sadness were gone, replaced with a strange sense of determination.  
"Do we? Alright. Coming." He followed his tutor down to the training room in silence. Bertrand couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to get there or not; he alternately strode on at a pace that made Vlad scurry to keep up, and slowed to such a crawl that Vlad nearly tripped over him.

* * *

When they arrived at last, Bertrand mumbled something about shutting the door and made straight for the centre of the training space. Vlad obliged, pushing it closed before turning to observe Bertrand's Christmas decorations. Or rather decoration; a single sprig hung from the ceiling.

"Minimalist approach, I see." Bertrand nodded stiffly. "I suppose you know that's mistletoe?"  
"Of course."  
"And that you're standing right underneath it?"  
"Yes."  
"You know the tradition, I suppose." It was hard to keep his voice casual as he stepped closer, until he and Bertrand were almost nose to nose. His tutor nodded.  
"I'm a bit of a stickler for tradition."  
"Well, then." He reached up to press their lips together, surprised when Bertrand wrapped his strong, capable arms around him and ran his tongue over Vlad's lip, seeking to deepen the kiss. Vlad let him, knowing it would just make things harder in the long run.

Eventually they drew apart, and Bertrand rested his forehead against his student's, eyes still closed. Vlad watched him for a moment, then followed suit.  
"I didn't know the tradition called for tongues," he began, "but I won't comp-"  
"The mistletoe was just a ruse. I love you." Bertrand didn't do things by halves; no doubt he'd fought his own heart tooth and nail before finally admitting defeat and accepting that he couldn't imagine ever being happy without Vlad. He was almost surprised the older man wasn't apologising, but then he supposed the way their heads were still bowed together was probably enough to reassure anyone that he wasn't poing to explode with disgust or fury over the news.

He waited silently for Bertrand to open his eyes before cupping his cheek in his hand.  
"I love you. Bertrand..."  
"I thought you might have mistletoe. So we could... But you didn't. Didn't you want to kiss me?" He almost laughed at the childish pout on his tutor's face, until he realised he was being sincere. He threw his arms around him and kissed him again.  
"You're too clever to be tricked by mistletoe." Bertrand raised an eyebrow.  
"Apparently not." Their lips met again - honestly, Vlad had no idea how that happened.  
"Lucky me."


End file.
